One Piece: Island of Kings! Arc
by ron4life
Summary: Along their way towards Sabaody, the crew finds themselves on an island once inhabited by kings from across the world! The place has long since turned into a tourist attraction filled with exquisite dinning and entertainment. Though rest seems far from possible for the gang with the Navy nearby and a looming darkness cloaked by all the glamor and glitz.
1. Chapter 0 - Writers Notes

Hello and thank you for viewing my latest story! One Piece: Island of Kings! Arc  
was originally made as a fanfiction to my wonderful fiancé. Though through the  
positive reviews I've received from friends and such, I decided I might as well  
post it here as well and share it on Fanfiction. The story is quite a long one itself  
and I will be posting at least one to two chapters a week so I hope you look  
forward to it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

The story will involve a few new characters to the roster, including three of my  
fiancé's characters as well as one of my own. I did the best I could to keep to  
the original characters and their quirks/personalities.

So without further ado; enjoy the story! All reviews are appreciated and welcomed!


	2. Chapter 1 - Island of Kings! Arc

The sun beamed down clearing its way through the mass of drifting clouds above. An outline of an island came into view over the horizon straight ahead of the speeding ship. "An island! I see an island!" Luffy cheered out rising his hands into the air as he sat on the figurehead of the ship. His head turned to face the rest of the crew on board. "Nami! An island! Can we stop there?!" He called out. She gave a light chuckle looking down at the Log Pose around her wrist.

"That's where the Log Pose is pointing to." She replied checking on the direction of the wind.

"Ya-hooo! Full speed ahead!" Luffy cried out.

"We're already headed in that direction assuming the wind doesn't die down on us." Chopper leaped onto the railing, cranking his head towards the island.

"I see it!" He cheered feeling his grip loosing. His body slipped from the rail releasing a loud scream from him. A hand sprouted from the rail gripping onto his back as it placed him back on the deck of the ship.

"Careful little reindeer." Robin gave a smile giving Chopping a shy giggle. Brook stood at the front of the shop staring towards the island.

"I see it too! At least I would… if I had any eyes! Yohohoho!" He laughed out before turning to face the opened door of the kitchen.

"Some warm tear mademoiselles?" Sanji handed Robin and Nami their cup.

"Ah, I'd like my warm." Brook said headed towards the others.

"The rest are in the kitchen." Sanji said ignoring him. Snores rose from Zoro who sat by the back railing of the ship. An eye twitched open before closing again.

"Super! We'll be able to stock up on supplies for the ship!" Franky called out joining the others. Robin looked around the crew placing her book down on the table next to her and Nami.

"Where's Mr. Sniper?" She asked.

"He said he'd be in his workshop for a while working on some new super invention!" Franky replied. Their ship rushed forward catching the breeze that brushed past them all. The Thousand Sunny glided across the sea picking up speed towards their destination.

 **ONE PIECE**

 **Island of Kings Arc**

The ship docked in the main port surrounded by the flock of pirate ships nearby. Franky tied the ship to the docks as the rest of the crew readied to venture into the city. "Who-hooo! Adventure time!" Luffy went to scurry off only to be pulled back my Nami gripping onto his stretched cheek.

"Before that you need to promise me, and I mean PROMISE ME, that you won't go causing havoc in the city the second you head out. We still need to find out how long the Log Pose needs to be on here before it adjusts to the next island so I need you to be on your best behavior."

"I pwomise." Luffy replied with his still stretched mouth.

"I somehow doubt that… Zoro!" Nami called out as the swordsman headed towards them with a large yawn. "I can't have you getting lost and causing your own trouble… You two will be with me."

"Can't I just rest on the ship?" He asked before getting a snapped reply.

"Of course not! If Luffy runs off and gets into trouble I'll need your manpower." He rubbed his head following the two off the ship.

"Maybe I'll be able to find some new books while we're here." Robin threw the small bag over her shoulder heading off the ship next.

"And I shall be your escort." Sanji offered giving Robin a smile.

"How nice of you, Mr. Cook." He wore a large smile fallowing next to her off the ship.

"Usopp! Everyone's leaving!" Chopper called up hearing the footsteps rush towards the deck.

"Perfect! I was running low on supplies. Let's go Chopper!" They both cheered rushing off the deck next.

"I'll stay here and watch the ship until we find out the circumstance of this place." Franky offered.

"I shall accompany you here. I could use a second cup of tea." Brook spoke heading back towards the kitchen.

 **Main Pathway {Shopping District}**

"I wonder what kind of town this is." Luffy spoke with his hands behind his head eyeing inside each shop they passed by.

"It seems fairly lucrative. The prices on most of their stuff is a bit higher than I'd prefer…" Nami noticed from the tags on the hanging clothes outside. Her eyes gazed over to Zoro heading towards one of the alleyways. Her hand grabbed his collar dragging him back towards the main stretch of road. "We don't need you getting lost! Geeze... I can't take my eyes… off of you…for a… second…" She scanned the walkway standing perfectly still.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked seeing the fear frozen gleam in her eyes.

"L-L-Luffy's gone! I literally turned my back for a second!" She cried out.

"That guy can be such a pain." Zoro said with a scoff. A fist smashed against the back of his head.

"Like you're one to talk!" Nami gripped his collar dragging him down the path as fast as she could. "Just wait till I get my hands on him…"

 **Alley Pathway {Bookshop}**

Robin left the shop, the bag now around Sanji's shoulder filled to the brim with books. "Thank you for carry it for me."

"Anything for you!" Sanji called out in excitement.

"How about we go look for some cooking supplies next?" Sanji smiled in excitement following Robin down the pathway. She stopped glancing behind them from the corner of her eye.

"Black Leg Sanji and Devil Child Robin. Out of all the people I'd except to run into here, you two would be the least." Sanji turned to face the man across the ally from them. He wore a marine outfit, his golden eyes shining through the slightly darkened ally.

"A marine?" Sanji said staring at the figure that slowly stepped towards them.

"That must mean Straw Hat is around here somewhere." His sword dangled from his side with each step closer. Sanji rose the match to his lips lightly the cigarette held in his mouth. He took a drag eyeing the man. His hand reached for the sword, quickly drawing it towards the two. "I'd ask you both to come quietly but I doubt that's an option."

 **Main District {Central Clearing}**

"Where did Nami run off to?" Luffy spoke to himself rubbing his stomach. "So hungry…" He eyed the shop around him looking for any kind of food shop nearby. His head turned to the figure that walked up from behind him.

"Straw Hat Luffy?" He turned to face the tall coyote. His eyes shot open in excitement.

"A dog! And he's walking!" A vein rose on the forehead of the marine.

"I'm a coyote!" He barked back clearing his throat from the louder than expected response. "You're under arrest." Luffy stared at him blankly.

"Do you have any food?" Another vein popped from his forehead. The coyote reached to his side drawing out the long, golden staff.

"I'm not quite sure what you're trying to get at… but you'll be coming with me."

"No." Luffy replied turning to face him directly.

"You plan to fight." A grin spread across his face. "Cocky… Let's see for how long."

Main Pathway {Shopping District}

"Luffy! Where are you?" Nami called out heading down the main pathway. She let out a loud sigh. "Do you see him anywhere?" She turned to the side staring at the empty spot beside her. "Z-Z-Zoro! You idiot!" She cried out in frustration.

"My, my. You seem down on your luck today. Did you lose someone?" One of the shopkeepers asked leaning over her stand.

"My crew… why does it always turn out like this?" The shopkeeper eyed the Log Pose around her wrist.

"A Log Pose? You must be a tourist. The shopping district is bias towards pirates, we accept any kind of service. Though I saw a couple of marines nearby so you should be careful."

"Marines?! I better find Luffy fast before he tries to pick a fight…" A loud crashing noise sounded in the distance followed by rising smoke. "I'm too late!" She began to rush off before stopping herself, heading back towards the shopkeeper. "By the way, do you know how long it takes for the Log Pose to set here?" The woman nodded.

"Four days."

"Thank you!" Nami called out giving a way darting towards the commotion. The woman laughed to herself.

"What an energetic girl."

 **Back Alley**

Zoro eyed the tall stone houses around him scratching the top of his head. "Where did that woman run off to? She told me to stay nearby then decides to run off on her own." His eyes quickly darted to his side rising his sword from the sheath. A fist darted towards him blocked by the side of his blade. "Pirate Hunter Zoro." The voice called out leaped back from his spot. He worse a marine outfit dancing in place with his fists upwards.

"You picking a fight?" Zoro said with a smug grin pointing the tip of the sword towards the figure. "Fine by me." He lunged at the boy slicing the sword downwards. The figure seemed to vanish in thin air.

"Soru." The boy lunged quickly into the air. "Geppo." He spoke out jumping from the building side onto the ground behind Zoro. "Rankyaku." He swiped his leg towards Zoro as a blade rushed towards him. He blocked it with his sword dashing towards the boy. "Tekkai." His arm rose blocking the attack from the sword. His fist lunged forward smashing into Zoro's chest sending him sliding back across the ground.

"Heh, you're not half bad." Zoro said drawing his second sword. He held both horizontally towards his shoulders readying the next attack. "72 Pound Phoenix!" He swiped towards the boy releasing two curved projectiles. The boy vanished from sight as the projectiles collided with the building walls slicing up the stone to pieces. "Damnit… It's too hard to fight in such a small place…" His head turned as a fist smashed hard into his back, sending him flying down the ally.

"You're no match for me." The boy said readying to go again. Zoro let out a smug laugh.

"Don't get too cocky yet."

 **Alley Pathway {Bookshop}**

Sanji's foot quickly rose, placing against the side of the drawn blade that beamed towards him. _He's quick._ The man scoffed with a grin using the force of his one hand to fling the foot back. "I'll give you one more chance to come with me."

"Forget about it." Sanji replied, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"You're funeral." His eye narrowed towards the two. "One Armed Demon Slash." The sword rushed towards him slicing down his side quickly dodging the attack. The tip of the cigarette feel to the ground as part of the building next to him drew a cut mark along its length.

 _He's too powerful for the two of us to take on. We need to head back to the ship._ Robin though staying behind Sanji. "You won't get far now that we know your crew is here. I'm sure the rest of them will be meeting their fate soon enough."

"Says who?" Sanji replied leaving a scoff on the man's face. The large ears of the coyote twitched as the light revealed most of his face. _A dog?_ Sanji eyed him surprisingly.

"Says the Admiral of the marines, Daedalus Deninhime." Their eyes shot open. Robin quickly crossed her arms.

"Nueve Fleur!" Nine arms bloomed from Daedalus' body wrapping tightly around him. "Run!" She cried out dashing out of the ally ahead of Sanji. Daedalus chuckled using his strength alone to break free of the grip. Robin cried out feeling the pain of the broken grip.

"Robin!" Sanji cried out.

"Just keep running!" She replied darting towards the direction of the ship. Daedalus emerged from the ally eyeing the two scurrying off. A large grin rose along his muzzle.

"Coyote's never let their prey escape."

 **Main District {Central Clearing}**

The mass of dust cleared from the crumbled building across from the coyote. Spectators began to form around the two coming out of the shops to observe the fight. His eyes narrowed towards the rising figure from within the clearing. Luffy stepped forward, grapping onto his should and letting his arm spin around him.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" His arm shot forward only to fall short onto the ground. His stomach let out a massive growl echoing through the buildings. "So hungry." His eyes followed the scents his nose began to pick up on. His arm reached from the ground gripping onto a piece of meat from one of the civilians. They cried out from the bizarre sight stepping back from the arm.

The long, golden staff pinned the arm to the ground as the marine eyed the boy. Luffy tugged on his arm in a deprive attempt to wheel it in. "Stop it! It's mine!" He snapped letting his second hand stretch out towards the gripped meat. Steam rose from the coyote's foot stopping down onto the pinned arm with full armament along his leg. He rose the staff pinning the second arm down with the end. "I SAID STOP IT!" Luffy yelled out.

"I can't believe a child would have such a high bounty." The man replied looking over towards Luffy. His eyes grew wide as the boy lunged himself from his spot bashing his head into his side. He flew from his spot freeing both hands. Luffy quickly gobbled down the meat letting out a sigh of relief.

"LUFFY!" A voice from the other side of the clearing caught his attention.

"Oh, Nami! I was looking for you!" She rushed to his side gripping onto his arm.

"We have to leave, now!" She tugged him away as the coyote began to rise from the broken building wall.

"But I was fighting."

"Well our ship could be in danger if you don't hurry! And what did we agree on?!" Her eyes turned to the coyote who rushed towards the two. She cried out yanking Luffy dashing down the main street.

 **Back Alley**

Zoro placed the third sword in his mouth gripping the hilt with his teeth. He held the other two swords by his side staring down the boy across from him. The coyote vanished from his spot appearing directly in front of Zoro. "Rankyaku." His leg rose sending a slash of compressed air colliding with the three swords. Daemon broke the projectile slashing for the boy before vanishing before his eyes. He took a moment before leaping backwards. A strong kick smashed into the ground where he once stood as another leg flew into the air. "Rankyaku." A second projectile blade aimed for him being brushed off by two of his held swords.

Both heads turned towards the end of the ally as a loud cry echoed through the ally. Nami ran down the pathway guiding Luffy's eyes towards the Ally. "Zoro!" He called out stretching his arm down the long alleyway. He gripped Zoro by the collar sending him flying towards the two. He cried out nearly dropping both swords from the sudden jolt of movement. The coyote eyed him in surprise, stunned for a moment by his sudden appearance.

"Luffy! Stop!" Zoro cried out still being dragged by the boy. He eyed behind them as the second coyote continued to rush towards them. "What the hell is happening?!"

"We're heading to the ship!" Nami cried out running as fast as her feet could take her.

"I wasn't done my fight!" He argued back.

"I thought we agreed on no fighting! You two are hopeless!" She cried out as the staff of the coyote landed directly between Zoro's legs, missing his crotch by an inch. Nami kept her eyes ahead catching the sight of Robin and Sanji not far from them. "Robin!" She called out as the woman quickly turned to face her.

She crossed her arms stopping for just a second. "Ocho Fleur!" Eight arms sprouted around the coyote's body leaving him immobile. He landed on his feet struggling to free himself as Nami caught up with the other two.

"Thank you Robin!" She spoke as tears spilled from her eyes.

"It won't hold him for long! We have to hurry back to the ship." She replied picking up their pace towards the docs. Franky eyed the crowd leaning over the edge of the boat.

"Done your shopping already?" He asked before stepping back from the stretched arms that grabbed the rails. Luffy flung towards the ship catching all three into his arms with Zoro clung to his back, launching them onto the deck of the ship.

"Go, go, go, go!" Nami called out sending Franky in a quick dash towards the anchor.

"Nialus." The coyote stopped in his tracks eyeing the man who stood behind him.

"Daedalus? We can still catch them!" Daedalus grabbed his shoulder keeping him in place.

"Let them go for now. We'll keep a close eye on them. Besides, we have something else to take care of first."

"So you're just gonna let them escape?" He snapped back.

"They just arrived. Their Log Pose will take four days to set. If they try to escape now they'd end up lost at sea." Daedalus replied turning to the third coyote who appeared behind him. "Daemon, I see you've managed to find us."

"They're only option of escaping would be circling towards the opposite side of the island." Daedalus nodded.

"We'll let them run for now and catch them after our main objective." Nialus grunted shrugging Daedalus' hand off his shoulder.

"What's gotten you so bothered?" Daemon asked leaning over towards Nialus. He simple grunted turning away from the two.

"I'll teach him… calling me a dog…" His ears twitched in frustration. The ship quickly pulled for the docks as it headed down the side of the island. Nami let out a sigh falling against the railings.

"It looks like they're giving up." Robin said holding one hand onto the rail.

"That was close…" Nami sighed out in relief. Sanji eyed around the ship stepping towards the center, lighting a smoke between his lips.

"There's a problem…" All eyes quickly turned his way. "We seem to be missing two people."

"It seems long-nose and reindeer have yet to return." Robin relied, eyeing towards the docks to try and spot the two lost crew members.

 **Main Pathway {Shopping District}**

Usopp checked his bag looking through the newly purchased pellets. "These shops have some pretty great deals if you know how to look for them." Chopper nodded catching a familiar scent. "What is it?" Usopp looked down towards the reindeer's nose pointed high in the air.

"It smells like Luffy was here a moment ago as well as Nami and Zoro…" He continued to sniff heading back down the path. "Robin and Sanji too… It smells like they headed back towards the ship."

"It's not like they would have left without us…" Usopp eyed towards the docks in the far distancing noticing the missing ship.

"AHHH! THEY LEFT WITHOUT US!" He sped down the pathway. Chopper watch him for a second before crying out.

"DON'T RUNOFF WITHOUT ME!" He screamed headed quickly down the path. They headed towards the docks catching the end of the quickly moving ship.

"HEEEY!" He cried out catching Luffy's ear.

"USOPP! CHOPPER! WHY DIDN'T YOU HEAD BACK?!" He yelled back.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU WERE LEAVING!" Chopper screamed out in anger as Luffy scratched the back of his head.

"We didn't?" Nami rose sending a strong punch towards the back of his head.

"Just grab them already before we lose sight of them!" Luffy gave a nod reaching both arms towards the shore. He gripped Chopper by the antler and Usopp by his nose, yanking both across the water and onto the deck of the ship. They rolling through the grass landing hard against the back railings.

Usopp covered his bend nose crying out in pain. Chopper transformed back into his small form yelling up towards Luffy. "How could you leave us behind?!" Tears began to fall from his wide eyes.

"It's not like we did it on purpose." Sanji explained. "We ran into a group of marines including an Admiral. Chopping looked up towards him for a moment.

"A-A-AN ADMIRAL?!" He yelled out running back and forth along the deck.

"It seems like they're letting us leave. I wonder why." Robin said watching as the docks vanished from sight.

"It doesn't matter how far we go… We can't leave the island until the Log Pose sets." Nami said looking towards the device strapped around her wrist.

"How long with that take?!" Usopp asked still rubbing his bent nose.

"Four days." She let out a deep sigh.

"We'll just have to circle around the island and hope those marines don't find us before we can make our SUPER escape." Franky said steering the ship along the coast. Luffy leaped onto the figurehead of the ship sitting in his usual spot. He looked out towards the horizon before calling to the others.

"There's a weird ship over there." All eyes turned towards the direction he pointed. A large pirate ship stood still just miles away from the coast of the island. Nami rushed towards the bow of the ship. She placed her hand over her head eyeing the ship in the distance.

"What is that?!" She cried out from the sight. A long, green, thick vine reached out from beneath the water coiling around the mass of the ship. A loud crack echoed through the ocean from the strong grip. A low voice carried along the wind towards the direction of the ship.

 _"Green Vein: Pulse."_ The veins along the surface of the vine thumbed quickly, crushing the entire ship in its strong grip. Screams shot into the air before the vine recoiled leaving nothing but rubble and wooden plants along the surface.

"T-t-that vine just completely crushed the ship!" Nami cried out. Luffy's eyes darted towards a figure standing along the vine. It's eyes darted towards the ship before a leaf casing consumed its body, attaching itself to the vine. The crew watched in horror as they headed in the direction of the destroyed ship. "What the HELL just happened?!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _One Piece: Island of Kings written by_ _ **Ronald Bedard  
** Original Characters belong to **Ronald Bedard  
** Nialus, Daemon, & Daedalus are all owned by **Nialus**  
One Piece and said characters are owned by __**Eiichiro Oda**_

 _ **Please support the official release and enjoy!  
**_


	3. Chapter 2 -Amram and the Three Prophets!

**ONE PIECE**

 **Amram and the Three Prophets!**

The Thousand Sunny tucked itself away in a hidden river off the main coast. Large trees blocked the view as the crew watched from the side cliff. "Are you sure it'll be safe here?" Zoro asked tapping his fingers on the swords around his waist.

"The leaves from the tree should hide it for the time being." Robin added looking around them at the large forested area.

"We found that entrance by accident. We shouldn't any problems leaving it here." Sanji spoke lighting his smoke. "We should be more concentrated on our own safety anyways with those three marines around."

"We should have just kicked their asses!" Luffy cried out.

"We can't afford to get caught up in more fights until the Log Pose sets. Let's go find an inn to rest in and keep a low profile." Nami suggested.

"If they do find us it would be best if we were all off the ship anyways. We wouldn't want to fight on board." Zoro added turning to face the others. They followed the path through the forest heading towards the town nearby.

 **Kingdom Village**

All eyes stared at the sight that stood before them, all of the crew speechless. Large castle buildings lined the pathway in different colours and sizes. The pathway beneath them glistened with a bright golden shine. Nami fell to the ground rubbing her hands along the stones. "G-g-gold pathways?!" She leaned down rubbing her cheek against the surface.

"Tourists I take it." A voice called out laughing from the sight. "It looks good but it's not actually made of gold. More of an attraction point to lure in the business."

"Are you a guide here?" Robin asked taking in his appearance. He stood out from the others along the streets wearing a thick jacket with a sewn on badge.

"More of an informer for the city. A lot of people who come here end up getting overwhelmed by the scenery. The castles that line these streets here are used for shops, inns, and amusement such as bars and shows." Luffy stepped forward looking out into the distance.

"What about that one?" He pointed ahead. A large castle standing taller than the others stood high in the distance. A large flag fluttered in the breezing winds.

"Is that a pirate flag?" Sanji asked.

"That's Miracle Castle… I'd advise to stay away from there."

"Oh? And why is that?" Robin asked, curious at its structure.

"Inside the castle resides the self-proclaimed king of the city. Though he never leaves the place and when he does it's never a good sign."

"Sounds like a crappy king to me." Zoro added crossing his arms.

"He calls himself a king though everyone knows he's pirate. He keeps him three henchmen there and dose a lot of shady business behind the scenes… Though the city itself is still quite a sight. I'd recommend staying here for the night. The price is better than most you'll find around here." He handed Nami a map with a bright red, marked circle.

"Thank you!" She called out as he walked away waving high in the air. "Yosh! Now all we need to do is check in and stay inside until-" Her eyes rose up from the map seeing no one but Robin beside her. "WHERE DID THEY GO?!" Tears streamed from her eyes sending a light chuckle from Robin.

"They all seemed to have run off. Shall we go check in Miss Navigator?" She began to walk away as Nami trailed behind her.

 **Kingdom Village {Right Pathway}**

Luffy held his arms behind his head smelling the food from the line of restaurants along the sidewalk. His stomach released a massive roar. "So hungry…" Zoro, Sanji, and Brook walked beside him eyeing through the windows of each castle they passed by. A ball bounced along the street landing beside them.

"I'll get it!" The little girl called out running towards it. Brook leaned down grabbing the ball. He held it up to the girl stopping her in her tracks.

"Here you go." He spoke out staring her in the eyes. Tears began to fall as the girl released a loud screaming heading back towards her friends. Luffy let out a roar of laughter.

"You're face scared her." Zoro wacked him in the back of the head as a second loud growl released from his stomach. Sanji grabbed the ball passing it back towards the ground of frightened children.

"We should grab a bite. But which one?" Saji spoke out eyeing each restaurant they passed. His stopped in his steps pressing his face against the glass. A group of showgirls danced on stage as the crowd cheered out in excitement. Zoro grabbed him by the collar dragging him along the pathway.

"Hey, hey, stop!" He cried out sending a laugh through Brook. Luffy eyed inside one of the restaurants seeing a large slab of meat placed on a table. He snuck inside as Zoro and Sanji followed.

"Brook, are you coming?" Sanji asked as the man shook his head.

"I'll stay out here and enjoy the sunlight a bit more. It's quite warm today." Sanji nodded giving a wave as he followed the other two inside. A loud bark caused the man to eye downwards.

"A dog?" The small puppy barked out towards him in excitement giving him a wide smile. The smile soon vanished as the dog gripped his jaw firmly around Brook's ankle, tugging at the long bone. "S-stop! Off, off!" he tried to shake his leg free as the dog yanked back, tugging on the leg as hard as he can. "This isn't tug-a-war!" He cried out struggling against the force of the puppy.

 **Kingdom Village {Left Pathway}**

Chopper walked along the pathway beside Usopp and Franky in his reindeer form. His eyes gazed towards the passing civilians, stopping as a conversation caught his ears. _"Did you hear about the pirate ship that was crushed just off shore?" "I heard they went to meet with Amram and refused his offer. He send one of his goons to dispose of them." "By the way it was destroyed there's no doubt it was the work of the Green Phantom."_

"Green Phantom?" Chopper spoke under his breath listening in carefully.

 _"Isn't that more of a ghost story?" "You haven't heard? One of the towns people saw it before. Thick vines rise from the ground as if from nowhere and crush anyone in their way."_ Chopper let out a shriek as a hand gripped his horn.

"Stop dazing out or you'll get lost!" Usopp said dragging Chopper away. Franky eyed the buildings around him with a whistle.

"These castles are built with a lot of detail. The carvings around the edges of most are especially SUPER!" A shriek caught their attention from down the pathway. A woman ran into one of the buildings as others followed. Franky lifted his shades up eyeing towards the four that headed down the road.

"I-It's Amram!" A villager spoke, his arms shaking. "What is he doing down here?!" A woman cried out before quickly being pulled away. The busy street cleared leaving only the three.

"W-we should probably hide! Don't you think?" Usopp said nervously looking towards Chopper. "If everyone else is this afraid of him-"

"He came from the direction of Miracle Castle. So this must be the self-proclaimed _king_." Franky noticed.

"Who are the other three then?" Usopp scurried out the words.

"They must be his bodyguards." Franky replied staring at the four as they drew closer.

"Amram… The towns people sure seem scared of him." The man stepped along the golden path a head of the other three. His slick dress shoes held not a single scuff as large golden jewelry covered his wrists. A long black jacket rested on his frame covered with a thick fur lining. The boy to his right wore a hoddie covering his face, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. The man to his left wore a black suit standing taller than the boy. The woman walked behind him, her hair pinned up in the back and had slim framed glasses. She wore a red suit and slim pants.

Amram glanced towards the three making his way by them. The boy eyed down at Chopper for a moment before continuing along their path. A deep exhale came from Usopp once the coast was clear. "That was terrifying… " Chopper sniffed at the air eyeing back towards the four. "What is it?"

"That smell… It's the same as before." Franky turned to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"I caught a whiff from the that crushed the pirate ship carried along the breeze." He explained continuing to stare at the four. The boy glanced at Chopper again from the corner of his eye.

"What is it?" The woman asked noticing his stare.

"They're pirates." He lightly spoke. Amram gave a grin.

"The Straw Hats. Didn't expect to see them here. Not that it matters." The boy thought to himself for a moment before the man cut in.

"They've been making quite a name for themselves. Should we turn them into the Navy?" Amram grunted.

"If the information that Miriam has gathered is correct, the Navy is no long keeping their distance."

"How long until they show up?" The man asked. Miriam reached into her pocket pulling out a small booklet. She scanned through the pages quickly.

"Less than a day. Recent sightings of Marines were recorded early this morning on the other side of the island." She closed the booklet.

"No need for concern, Moshe. It's not like any of those sea dwelling morons would have the gulls to try and approach me. Not if they know what's good for them." A thick chuckle came from his lips releasing all concern from the three. They continued down the path entering into one of the castles by the end of the road.

 **Kingdom Village {Scarecrow Restaurant}**

Luffy held a thick slab of meat in the air, cheering for the performs on stage. A group of three bowed preparing for their next magic trick. Sanji poked at his food with the form leaning his head on his hand. Zoro eyed over to him with a mouth full of food. "What's your problem, swirly eyes?"

"I could be watching showgirls with their legs in the air but instead I'm stuck at a children's birthday party act." Luffy gave an applause nearly choking from the food in his mouth. He grabbed his drink chugging down the water fast before exhaling deeply, taking another large portion into his mouth. As he chewed, his hand stretched across the table grabbing Sanji's food.

The fork swiftly bashed into the table catching Luffy's arm between the points. "What do you think you're doing?!" Sanji barked out.

"I thowt yow were donw with thawt." Sanji grabbed the meat back releasing his hand. It flung back knocking Luffy off the chair bumbing into a man sitting across from him.

"Sorry about that." Luffy said rising from his spot. The man gave a smile.

"It's no bother." The eyes of the watching crowd turned towards the quickly opened, swinging doors. A man panted in the frame rushing inside.

"Amram… He's in the village!" He cried out sending a silence through the restaurant.

"Who's that?" Luffy asked before stuffing his face.

"He's a pirate that resides in Miracle Castle. He never comes into the village but when he does, it's never a good sign." The man behind him filled Luffy in.

"Last time he came down, he killed three of the villagers and burned down their home, just because they refused to pay him what he asked!" A man from one of the surrounding tables spoke out.

"I heard he locked up a child in the dungeon of the castle for stepping onto the property." A woman replied.

"The castles in the village take years to build, most of them are historical monuments from centuries ago. It breaks my heart to see them go up in flames…" An elderly man spoke out. Luffy finished his food in an instant chugging down the last of his drink. He stared across the table towards Sanji and Zoro.

"Zoro, Sanji…" The two gave a nod standing from their spot. "Where is he?" Luffy asked the panicked man.

"W-what? What do you think you're doing?!" He cried out.

"I'm going to kick his ass." The silence deepened leaving the entire crowd in a state of shock.

 **Kingdom Village {Dorothy Inn}**

Nami scanned through the room broachers eyeing the prices beside each. "Nine of us with a maximum capacity of four per room… two in one room, three in another, and four in the last…" She eyed the desk clerk placing the broacher down. "If we book three rooms for three nights, how much of a deal can we get?"

"I'm sorry miss, but our prices are fixed." Nami gave a sigh turning her back to the man. She tugged down her shirt slight before turning back and leaning across the counter. The clerk eyed down at her slightly exposed breasts as her fingertip slowly circled itself along the counter.

"What a shame… I guess we'll just have to find another place to stay. And I was so excited to spend my time here, trying out the new summer clothes and bikinis I had bought. Guess I'll just have to find somewhere else." She rose her finger sliding it along the man's arm, lifting it to drag slowly across his cheek. "Thanks for the help anyways." She gave a seductive wink turning the man a bright shade of red.

"W-w-wait! Miss!" He eyed around before reaching for the room keys behind him. "I can give you a twenty percent discount so long as you don't tell anyone…" Nami gave a light sigh.

"That's a shame. I was offered a forty percent discount at the hotel a few blocks from here. The only issue is that they're rooms weren't big enough for me and my friend to stretch around in." She turned quickly glance at Robin. She smiled lightly giving a delicate wave to the clerk.

"T-that's your friend?" The clerk gulped tugging at his collar. He leaned over the counter whispering into Nami's ear.

"Fifty percent, but that's the lowest I can go." Nami chuckled, sliding the money on the counter towards him.

"You really helped me out. I won't forget this. And don't worry, you're secret is safe with me." He leaned forward, feeling his heart race in his chest, as she gripped the keys and walked back towards Robin.

"I take it that all went well?" Nami's grin rose far across her face.

"Three rooms for half price, now I have more to spend on paper, ink, and clothes of course." Robin laughed before a voice caught her ears. An eye close appearing on the wall across from the counter. Nami spoke to herself before feeling a set of hands wrap around her mouth and sides. They sprouted from her back tugging her into the corner behind the tall plant next to Robin.

"Don't speak, keep your eye towards the counter." Robin said before releasing her. Nami peered through the leaves of the plant eyeing the end of the room. Three marines left the counter and headed towards the upper floor.

"Marines?! Are those…" Robin gave a nod.

"The three we ran into early this morning." Nami cried to herself.

"And I worked so hard to get these rooms too…" She wiped her eyes before shooting up in shock.

"Do you think they found the ship?!" Robin shook her head.

"It only seems like these are the only three on the island for now. I'd say they just arrived at this side of the island. They wouldn't have had enough time to search for it coming straight from the other side. It'll be a different story, however, if they call for backup."

"The others! They know about this place. We have to get them before they come back and run into those three!" Robin agreed, making sure the coast was clear before the two headed out into the streets.

 **Kingdom Village {Tinman Bar}**

"I told you, that's all I know!" The man cried out from the counter of the empty bar. Amram gave a sigh, placing a cigarette to his lips. Moshe held up the lighter as he lit the tip. "Please… I don't want trouble…"

"You won't get any. As soon as I get what I want. Now tell me…" His finger dragged down the counter causing it to violently shake. "What do know of the Miracle Treasure?"

"Why would I know anything about that?!" The man shook with fear.

"My sources informed me that you once worked in the castle itself. Surely you must have heard some mention of it." Miriam spoke scanning through her booklet.

"The treasure of Miracle Castle is just a legend passed on from centuries ago. No one, not even the previous owners of the castle, have ever actually seen it!" The man replied. Amram let out a deep sigh before turning to walk away.

"Take him to the castle. We'll lock him up until he decides to share his secrets." Amram headed through the door followed by Moshe and Miriam.

"Green Vine." The hooded boy placed his hand on the table causing a large root to sprout from its surface. It rushed the counter coiling around the man.

"No, please! Stop this!" He cried out trying to free himself of its grip.

"Sorry…" The boy softly spoke. "Sprout: Pod." A small patch of leaves appeared along the vine quickly growing largely in size. It swallowed the man inside holding him in a leaf-formed pod. Vines sprouted from the bottom of the pod, separating it from the large vine, as it slithered the man through the door. Amram grinned heading down the street as they headed back to the castle.

 **Kingdom Village {Right Pathway}**

Luffy headed out the doors of the restaurant eyeing around the building. Zoro pushed past him followed by Sanji. "What's wrong?" Sanji asked.

"Where'd Brook go?" The three eyed the streets not seeing a single person in sight. A voice called out to the three drawing their attention. "It's Nami." Sanji quickly turned to face her.

"Nami-swan!" He called out as she ignored him, running quickly to meet them.

"Don't go to the inn!" She said between her pant.

"I wasn't planning to." Nami sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness…" Luffy gave a smile.

"I was on my way to beat someone up." Nami gripped him by his vest shaking him violently back and forth.

"We don't have time for that!"

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked.

"Where's Robin?" Sanji asked.

"She went to find the others. We need to get away from here!" Luffy fell to the ground as she released her grip.

"Marines! They're here! We need to get away from this place." Luffy quickly rose to his feet.

"We're not leaving." Nami turned to him, her face overflow with tears.

"Luffy…"

"Not until I kick Amma's ass."

"Amram…" Sanji corrected him as Luffy gave a firm nod. Nami let out a deep sigh.

"If we get this Amram guy first, THEN can we get away from this place?" Luffy gave a second nod. "Alright then…" She reached into the backpack she held pulling out a Den Den Mushi. "The clerk at the hotel was nice enough to let us borrow these. I'll let Robin know where were heading. Where is this Amram guy anyways?"

"Over there." Luffy pointed to the castle in the distance.

"Miracle Castle?... YOU WANT TO FIGHT THE KING?!"

"Self-pronounced king." Luffy corrected.

"Self-proclaimed." Sanji corrected his correction.

"We… but… I… is there ANYTING at all I can say to change your mind?!" Nami begged.

"To be fair, he IS a pirate." Zoro added.

"NOT HELPING!" Nami cried out. She jumped as the Den Den Moushi began to ring. "Hello?"

 _"I was able to locate Long Nose, Cyborg, and Doctor. Where shall we meet?"_ Nami gave a sigh.

"Luffy is dead set on taking out someone before we can go… We'll meet you at Miracle Castle." Nami could hear Usopp's counter-argument from the other side from her answer.

 _"That sounds like something Captain would do."_ She gave a light chuckle.

 _"Why are you laughing Robin? We can't go in there! My breaking-in-and-destroying-a-king-of-the-village syndrome is acting up!"_ Usopp cried out. Nami twitched as a crack rose from the other side of the line causing Usopp's voice to stop.

 _"We'll meet you there."_ Robin spoke before hanging up. Nami placed the Den Den Mushi back letting out a long deep sigh.

"Alright… to Miracle Castle we go…" She thought to herself for a moment. "One, two three…" She counted on her fingers for a moment. "We're missing someone… Where's Brook?" Luffy gave a shrug.

"I'm sure he'll turn up." He said with a laugh. Nami smacked her forehead as the four headed off down the golden road.

 **Kingdom Village {Left Pathway}**

Robin placed the Den Den Mushi in the small bag flung around her shoulder. "Robin… why…" Usopp cried out holding his back lifting himself from the ground.

"My hands must have slipped." She gave a smile sending a chill throughout Chopper.

 _Scary…_ He thought to himself freezing in fear as Robin eyed down at him.

"So Miracle Castle is the mark? That's SUPER! I wanted to check it out up close." Franky said with a grin.

"No, no, no! It is NOT _SUPER_!" Usopp mocked him.

"Let's go." Robin said, turning to face the direction they needed. The four headed down the path leading down to where the others will be waiting.

"Looks like it's my lucky day." Nialus spoke out, glancing from between two castles. He stepped back down the alley heading towards the hotel. A coy smile spread across his muzzle eager to finish his fight with the captain of the crew. "I'll get you this time, Straw Hat Luffy."

 **TO BE**  
 **CONTINUED**

 _One Piece: Island of Kings written by_ _ **Ronald Bedard  
** Original Characters belong to **Ronald Bedard  
** Nialus, Daemon, & Daedalus are all owned by **Nialus**  
One Piece and said characters are owned by __**Eiichiro Oda**_

 _ **Please support the official release and enjoy!**_


End file.
